My Eternal
by Kaus-y
Summary: One chance run in and they never saw each other again. But nooooo, things just couldn't be that simple for Sakura. HidaSaku.
1. The Chance Run In

**Hello, sorry about adding another new story when I really should be writing for my old ones, but right now I'm basically suffering from a major case of writers block. Especially on The Unfeasible. I feel like I knew exactly where it was going, but then I lost it. Oh well, it will eventually come back to me. Anyway, this is a HidaSaku, not AU and I don't think it will be very long, maybe a two or three shot, but we'll see what happens.**

**Chapter One**

The tree's whizzed by at a speed unreal to the average human, but then again Sakura wasn't average. She was a shinobi, a medic nin trained in the art of anatomy and healing and at this point of her current mission nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was a normal mission, C ranked, that required her to journey to the cloud village for an exchange in poison antidotes. It was a yearly routine that the village performed every September to keep their medical practice up to date. Little did Sakura know what would happen to her on this seemingly simple mission. And ironically enough she thought that the hard part was over. She was already on her way home, jumping from branch to branch and mulling over details in her head. Well, sort of, she was more sulking about being assigned such a lame mission. '_I'm the Hokage's appreciate. Why do I have to do this?'_ was a basic summery of her thoughts. It seemed to Sakura as if things always went this way. She got the stupid, petty missions that no one wanted to do, while her friends got the exciting and adventurous tasks everyone longed for. It just wasn't fair. She worked just as hard as they did, why did she always draw the short straw? Four years have passed since Sasuke had left and Sakura still felt like she was relying on him. It was like nothing had changed since he'd left. She was still doing the same C and D ranked missions. Well maybe that wasn't entirely true, she was called on for B ranked mission every time and again but as far as her self-confidence was concerned she was still the weak 12-year-old girl that had been left behind. She was ashamed of herself. Naruto had become so strong, he had achieved such great heights, and yet she was still watching from the background. And then there was Sasuke who was becoming great even while missing nin. Even Sai was better than she was and it seemed like almost everyone had passed up Kakashi except her. It was hard for Sakura but in her heart she knew that her friends had passed her by. They had moved on and become great and she had been left behind. My God! She hadn't even reached adulthood and she had nothing left to live for, it was sad. However though she was weak now, Sakura had never been one to give up. She knew what she had to do. Even if she never made it, She would try to be just as great as they were, and try to achieve the heights that they had achieved. She would try her best to become the strongest and greatest person that she could be. She would work hard and if that wasn't enough she would work harder. Who knows maybe she was destined to be great. She was still a great medic and used for exceptional skills in the healing arts to save thousands of worthy lives. And then there was her super strength, which didn't do anything bad for her reputation. She had even killed an akatsuki member, Sasori of the red sand, just one year ago. '_What am I being all depressed for?' _she still had a lot going for her. She could still do it. She could still become worthy of her place as a member of the legendary team seven. Everyone had talent, something that made them special, she just hadn't found hers yet.

* * *

Miles away two more figures were weaving through the tree line, headed it in the exact same direction. However unlike Sakura they were male and not exactly pondering their emotional insecurities.

"God dammit Kakuzu, where the hell are we? Do you even know where the hell we are going, seriously?" Hidan bellowed. They been headed north for nearly two days without resting and Hidan was getting frustrated. "We're supposed to be looking for the nine-tails not taking a fucking Sunday scenery walk".

"Shut up. I know where i'm going." Kakuzu replied. Icy and emotionless as always. Hidan really hated Kakuzu, especially the way he order him around. What gave him the right? He wasn't even a worshiper of Jashin, which pretty much dubbed him as worthless.

"Why don't you shut up you stupid fucker. You're the one gettin' us lost" Hidan shot back. As most would have noticed, Hidan was a shameless man. He said whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted to and didn't care who was listening. Kakuzu was quite the opposite, in exception to his murderous outbreaks, one would consider themselves lucky to even hear his voice at all. Or unlucky, for if Kakuzu did happen to speak to you, death might very well be the consequence.

"Hum" Kakuzu just ignored him, continuing on his way. By now he was used to Hidan's tantrums. It always went the same way. He would get angry, swear a lot, throw some insults, and then quiet. Later he would start yelling again, and the cycle would repeat itself. Kakuzu hoped that the man knew how lucky he was to be immortal or Hidan would have died at his hand a long time ago. Kakuzu didn't want to simply injure him either, because all that would do is give him pleasure and that's the last thing Kakuzu wanted. Plus, he would have to put together the disgruntled pieces. Hidan was of course the most sadistic man Kakuzu had ever known and in his 120 years, and he had know a lot of men. Hidan loved inflicting pain on other almost as much as he loved inflicting pain on himself. He would torture a puppy if he had the time, and even Kakuzu wouldn't to that… Unless the puppy had money.

"What the fuck! Are you ignoring me or is your hearing just going bad, you old piece of shit" That struck a nerve as Hidan obviously intended. But despite the violation of one of his most sensitive topics, Kakuzu did not give into the temptation of pummeling Hidan into the ground. '_Don't do it. That's what he wants you to do'_. Then, suddenly, Kakuzu had a brilliant idea.

"Hidan. Why don't we split up. You continue north and i'll move south. That way we'll cover more ground" Kakuzu suggested in the most innocent tone he could muster. He only hoped that the idiot would take the bait.

"Sure. If it gets me the fuck away from you, seriously" Yes! Was all Kakuzu could think.

"We'll meet at the end of the day, three miles east of here. Signal me if you find anything" and before Hidan had a chance to say anything else, he was gone.

"That shit-face"

* * *

'_Only a few more miles' _was all Sakura could think as she moved closer and closer to the gates of Konoha. She had gotten over her mid afternoon depression and was now pressing on towards her destination faster than ever despite being even more exhausted. She longed for the soft cozy bed that she knew was waiting for her at her home in Konoha. Konoha. The name was bittersweet. It was the name of her hometown, her childhood memories, her friends and her family. However it is also triggered a different train of thought, one of grief, disappointment and inadequateness. She loved it and she hated it. She wanted to be there and she wanted to leave. She prayed for its safety, but also its destruction. Nevertheless she knew in her heart that the good would also outweigh the bad and that her loyalty would always lie behind Konoha's fortified gates. It was just the way it was meant to be, besides it's not like she had anywhere to go.

That thought opened up a whole new question. '_If I left, would anyone care? Would they miss me? Would they even notice I was gone?'_. Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew that someone would notice her disappearance and that Naruto if anyone would miss her. The real question was would they come after her? Like they did Sasuke. Was she as important as he was? And if she had been the one to leave that fateful night, would she have been worth the effort that had been put towards Sasuke's retrieval throughout the years.

'_Stop thinking about that, you're only going to make yourself depressed again' _Sakura forced her mind off that degrading topic and instead directed her focus to the magnificent scenery that was the fire country. She had to admit it was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the tree's were lush, something huge was flying strait towards her.

Wait… back up. What?

But before Sakura could even comprehend what was hurdling towards her at inhuman speed, she collided with object and smashed to the ground. Luckily she on top and avoided any potential injury's. It took her a few more seconds to realize that the object that she had hit was actually not an object at all, but a man. A tall man, with slicked back grey hair and slightly tan skin. '_Do I know him?'_ He looked familiar.

"What the hell bitch! Watch were you're going, seriously" They just met and what does he just call her? Sakura was pissed. This guy was a dick, she could tell just by looking at him.

Hidan wasn't too happy either. '_Stupid women, nothing' but worthless whore's'_. He widened his eyes and focused in on the girl. She was small, with snowy white skin and pink hair. _'Have I seen her before?'_ The pink hair rung a bell. He then noticed the expression on her face. Shock. He inwardly sighed. It was always the same with women. They would always do one of two things. Run away screaming or beg him to screw them into the ground. The later usually happened when the women didn't recognize him. He would typically indulge the poor female, for while his religion was very strict about some things, sex wasn't one of them. If she was good, he'd sacrifice her afterwards, if not he let her go. He figured she would cause some other guy pain and he couldn't pass up that opportunity. If she was one of the smart girls though, she would run now. Time for him to find out which girl this girl was. Option one or option two.

One… Two… Three…

"Watch where I'm going? You should watch where you're going you imbecile" Well he couldn't say he was expecting that. Did she just… talk back to him.

"What did you ju-" But before he could finish his sentence a look of realization flashed across her face.

"You're Akatsuki!" She yelped. _'There we go'_ Hidan thought, she must be an option one '_Here comes the screaming',_ he mused. He was never wrong about these things. Until now. For instead of running away like a frightened deer as he had expected, she lounged at him, and being so unprepared and stunned out of his mind, he was caught off guard.

She punched him in the gut. Hard. Insanely hard. As in, that's way too hard to even be human hard.

"Fuck you" were the next two words out of her mouth, and then she was gone. Lost in a fury of tree limbs and spinning scenery. Then everything went black.

* * *

Oh my god she was lucky! She was so lucky. She didn't even know how lucky she was. Sakura had just confronted a Akatsuki member and got away, those two phases didn't belong in the same sentence. The man wasn't a member she had ever seen before, but she knew his face well from the bingo book. Hidan. The voodoo nin. The sadist. The legendary man who inflicted pain on others by inflicting pain on himself. However as crazy as if might seem, Sakura was a tad bit interest, for medical reasons of course. Immortality. The ultimate goal in the medical world and yet no one had managed to achieve it. How had one, simple, misbehaved man manage to accomplish what medics had been failing at for hundreds of years. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Now was the time to be grateful, for Hidan rarely left anyone alive and she had made it out. '_Only one more mile till Konoha_' was the next notion in her mind and thank god for that

* * *

When Hidan woke up he was not in the world of the living. His was in the next world. The world of his lord. The world of lord Jashin. The space around him was an endless stream of light and dark and a single figure stood before him. The figure looked him in the eyes and Hidan instantly identified the message conveyed. That girl. She was the girl. The girl Jashin had chosen for him. His lifelong search was finally over.

**Thanks for Reading! Review if you liked it.**


	2. The ILEY

Here it is, the second chapter. I've had I done for a while but I wanted to see if people liked the first chapter before putting it up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and I'm open to suggestions if anyone has them.

* * *

Her fists, her punch, her fury. Hidan couldn't get his mind off of it. She was so perfect in every way it was unbelievable. Leave it to Jashin to find him the perfect women. It was times like these when Hidan remembered the reason he followed his wonderful lord. Jashin was always right, and yet again, Hidan was happy with the results.

However not everyone was so happy with Hidan's recent epiphany, Kakuzu in particular. "You just should have seen her, shit-face. Fuck did she get me good. Broke all my ribs, couldn't breathe for two whole hours. Nobody's ever gotten me like that before, nobody!" And Kakuzu had no interest in hearing about it. So the idiot had found a women, no big deal, it was bound to happen at some point. And he had gotten off on her with a punch, again, not surprising. Knowing Hidan the women was probably some big, ugly, sadist, just like he was. That seemed to Kakuzu like someone he would like. "Man, I've heard about other followers finding their mates, but I mean, it's been so fucking long I never thought it would happen to me." The Idiot was still blabbering, couldn't he see that Kakuzu wasn't interested. "Fuck, this is great, now I can finally settle down, get married, support a family just like a good fucking Husband should. I get to come home to a warm bed and a good meal and lots of sex, seriously. This is so fucking great."

"Hidan" Kakuzu thought he should throw something in.

"Yes shit-face"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that this women may not like _you_ as much as you like her" A long pause followed that statement, then suddenly Hidan burst into hysterical laughter. Kakuzu was a little taken aback.

"Thats funny, seriously. Of course she will! And if she doesn't, it's not like she has a choice anyway, she's Jashin's chosen. That means she's mine, M-I-N-E nobody fuckin' else's, seriously." Kakuzu only rolled his eyes. He almost felt bad for the poor girl, key word _almost_. He always had to put up with Hidan's crap, it was about time someone else took a turn.

"Another question Hidan" Kakuzu continued, he seemed to have taken up the role of filling in the gaps of Hidan's flawed logic. "How exactly are you going to find this women? You don't know who she is, where she's from, or even her name."

"Hah! And that's where you're wrong shit-face, cause when she knocked me with all her bountiful glory I was smart enough to look for the village on her headband. She's from fucking Konoha, so fuck you and your stupid assumptions." Kakuzu nodded. He had to say he was surprised that Hidan had even managed to gather that minuscule piece of information but it seemed like this moron was once again missing a piece in the puzzle.

"Konoha is one of the largest hidden villages in the world. What are you going to do? Search every house for her?" Kakuzu replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry shit-face, you may take me for a fucking idiot but this time I have a plan that's gonna get me my fucking wife." He smiled big and winked right in Kakuzu's face. "I'll see you in few weeks shit-face, I'm off to find the women of my dreams" on that note, Hidan disappeared from sight and Kakuzu couldn't help but wonder what the grey-haired man had up his sleeve. Maybe he wasn't such an idiot after all. "See Yah Fucker!" or maybe he was.

* * *

"Sakura I would like you to travel with Naruto to Suna to attend the meeting of the ILEY as Konoha representatives." Tsunade announced, virtually seconds after Sakura's entrance into the room. Normally, Sakura would be pleased and honored to go on such a principled mission, but considering she had just returned, was extremely tired, and didn't even know what the ILEY was, she wasn't exactly ecstatic.

"The what?" Sakura questioned indifferently.

"The ILEY, The international league of exceptional youths. It is a organization created to honor successful nins under the age of legal adulthood. The meeting is held every three years and is followed by a gratitude festival. Gaara has agreed to host the celebration in Suna this year, since he is a youth himself, and the Kazekage" Sakura stared at her blankly. Honestly, she didn't really want to go, but she knew what a big honor it was to her village. Tsunade would never let her skip. But maybe if she asked nicely…

"Do I have t- YES" Tsunade cut her off. "Now go home and get ready. You leave tonight"

"What! I don't even get one night!"

"Sakura."

"Yes mam" Sakura signed, leaving the office in a slump.

Just great! She had just gotten back and now she had to leave again, not to mention she had to go all the way to Suna. That's a friggin' three day run. And then there was Naruto. Don't get her wrong, Naruto was her best friend, and she had grown to love him throughout the years, maybe even more than a friend. But three days alone with Naruto could prove to be more than she could handle.

Finally she reached her house and preceded to enter the front door. "MOM! I'm home!" She yelled, glancing passed the mudroom for any sign of her mother. She didn't see anything. Whatever, her mother was a little spacey anyway, she'd find her whenever she found her.

Sakura then moved towards the stairs and hulled her tired body up to her bedroom. At last! Her bed! The long journey was over. She plopped down with a long awaited sigh and was about to close her eyes when.. "Oh, Sakura dear, you're home" Her mother decided to make an appearance.

"Hi Mom."

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Her mother questioned. Wait… How did her mom know she was leaving for a mission tonight?

"How do you know I'm leaving?" Sakura asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh please. Don't play that game with me missy. Naruto droped by here earlier to see if you were ready." Oh, so it was Naruto. "I told him you'd be ready in a hour"

"An Hour!" Sakura gaped.

"Yes, that should be enough time. Shouldn't it?"

"But then I don't even get to take a nap."

"Sakura." It seemed like everybody was out to get her today.

"Fine"

* * *

It was dusk when Sakura arrived at the front gates, and unsurprisingly, Naruto was already there. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Over here!" He screamed, waving his hands around and jumping up and down like some sort of large child.

"Would you cut that out. You're attracting attention" Sakura snarled, hopefully he would get the hint that she wasn't in a very good mood. All she wanted was for him to stop talking

"But I'm excited, it has been so long since you and I had a mission together" Or he could be completely oblivious and continue talking despite the waves of death Sakura was giving off.

Sakura signed (It seemed like she had been signing a lot lately) and started running, ignoring Naruto's constant chatter. "Let's just go. Ok Naruto?"

"Ok Sakura-chan." He beamed, a huge smile on his face. This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

_Three days later. Nighttime_

Hidan had heard about the ILEY meeting from Deidara nearly two weeks ago and at the time, hadn't thought much of it. Deidara had been sulking about not having been invited, because of all people, he considered himself _the_ most exceptional youth there was. Idiot. He was a missing nin, of course he wasn't going to get invited, was all Hidan could think. But strangely enough, a few missing nin's had been invited in the past so maybe Deidara's hopes weren't all for nothing. However Hidan never would have guessed that the information would come of use to him. The ILEY, was a gathering of all the most successful young people from all the most successful hidden villages. That included Konoha. And so using his superior knowledge of Jashin's almighty power, Hidan deduced that Jashin would never pick anything less than the best for his most loyal subject. That meant, that being as young as she looked, his little girl would have to be there. Man he was such a genius I mean, did people get any smarter than him? Probably not.

The meeting itself had taken place a few hours ago. At the moment though, the entire community of Suna was in celebration. _'Jezze, I didn't think desert people had this type of party in them'_. People were drinking, laughing, dancing, and pretty much making complete fools of themselves, but no one seemed to care. It was the annual after-party festivity of the ILEY meeting and it only came once every three years. Plus, the citizens were celebrating in honor of their exceptional youths. Sort of. I kinda looked like this habitually stoic village was looking for a reason to party. Whatever the reason Hidan didn't care, his caused lied elsewhere. He needed to find his little pink haired girl. He wasn't exactly a 'youth' so he wasn't allowed in the meeting to look for her. But she was here. He could feel it. And he was going to find her if it was the last thing he ever did. Which it wouldn't be since he's immortal. Hah.

If anything in the world was to be dubbed as completely and utterly overrated, that meeting would have had to have been it. 'Congratulations. Blah blah blah. Thank you. Blah blah blah. Celebrate. Blah blah blah' was a basic summery of what Sakura heard. Sakura had imagined that there would at least be some sort of ceremony where they would acknowledge achievements or something, but there was nothing. They didn't even announce names so god only knows if the attendants were nearly as important as was implied. Now she was in standing in the middle of an oversized frat party when all she wanted to do was to go to bed. Damn her bad luck.

"Sakura-chan! Come on slacken off a little. Enjoy yourself." That was Naruto of course and though usually he had way of loosening up her strings, it wasn't working for her tonight. There were people everywhere, the whole room reeked of alcohol and the man next to her had just finished throwing up. Sakura was a goody two shoes, she never went to the rebellious parties so she certainly didn't have any experience in this sort of situation.

"Naruto. I don't feel comfortable, I think I'm going to go." But when she looked up, she found an unfamiliar pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Hey there s-sweetie. I understand that. I can t-take you home if you l-like" The man was obviously drunk by the way he slurred his sentences.

"That's ok, I'll be fine" Sakura then tried to move away from him but was stopped with a hand on her arm.

"Oh no h-honey, I insist. I'm a good chaperone I promise." He slurred again, tightening his grip of her arm. When was Naruto when she needed him?

"I said I'll be fine. Now please let go" She ground out, quickly losing her patience, she grabbing the offending hand for emphasis.

"Oh no you d-don't. You're coming h-home with me" He repeated himself, and began to drag her in the direction of the door but by this point she had had enough. Did this man know who she was? She wasn't some weak civilian girl who couldn't defend herself. She was Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's prized apprentice. And that was the moment when Sakura made a stupid decision. A decision that she would regret nearly a second after put into action.

"I said let go!" Crash. She had kneed him in the balls so hard, he fell back and smashed into one of the tables. Chances were he wouldn't be taking home any girls anytime soon. However the ruckus had also unfortunately succeeded in attraction the attention of everyone in the room. The scene had grow very quiet.

"Ugg. You b-bitch!" He gasped, grasping his crotch. "Do you know who I am" Were the next words out of his mouth and it was then when she relived that yes. She did know who he was. His was Susade Hadiri, owner and manager of the only water distribution plant in all of Suna. Being in a desert that pretty much made you the most powerful man in the village, short of the Kazekage or course. Sakura mentally slapped herself in the face. What had she gotten herself into?

"Oh my god! I am so sorry" She pleaded not guilty, walking over to him and attempting to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" He roared, expelling her like a disease. She really hoped that this didn't lead to something bad. "Get out NOW!" He continued, face red with rage. "And you better consider yourself lucky that you're friends with the Kazekage or…or… agggg" He cracked and shoved her roughly in the direction of the door. And at this point Sakura was smart enough to recognize that this problem could not be fixed with a simple apology. Or fixed at all for the matter, this guy didn't seem like the forgiving type and she was in too deep. So she left solemnly and with her pride, the crowd quietly breaking for her departure. All eyes were on her and no one came to her aid, not even Naruto. How embarrassing. Well at least it couldn't get any worse

But unfortunately it could, for Sakura had not realized that it was Susade himself who had been sponsoring her and all the other youth's stay during the event. So upon returning to her hotel she discovered that she had been kicked out her room and that there were no more available. That left her basically wandering the streets of Suna looking for a place to stay, which proved to be very difficult seeing as so many people had come in from the countryside for the celebration.

Finally after nearly an hour of wandering she found a small hotel on the outskirts of town, far from the excitement, which was fine with Sakura. The place was diminutive, smelly and the shower produced little to no hot water but at this point Sakura didn't care if there was running water at all, she just wanted to go to bed. So that's what she did. Throw on some sweat pant and a baggy t-shirt, pull her short hair back with her favorite pink headband and climb into bed. She released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Boy was she going to get a good night's rest tonight. Or so she thought.

* * *

It had been about eleven o'clock when Hidan had wandered into Kazekage's office building, though anyone would have taken it for an office on any other occasion, tonight it looked more like a club. It had all the properties, including loud music, flickering lights, people dropping like flies due to alcohol over dosage. Yep this was some party, all he needed was to find his little blossom and it would be the best time he's had in a long time. However the room was packed and chances of him doing that were proving to be slim to none. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe she wasn't here? Maybe Jashin was wrong?

Wait..hold up.

Jashin? Wrong? That's impossible, Jashin could never and would never be wrong as long as Hidan followed him. He'd checked virtually everywhere else in the city, and she had been nowhere to be found. That meant she had to be here. He had been avoiding this building in fear of being recognized. Not that he was scared of being caught or anything, he just wasn't in the mood to root a scene. But it seemed as if intoxication had taken the place of common sense in the room and he was let in without question, just like everyone else. Even with his Akatsuki cloak and three-bladed scythe in place. This village sure was out cold. Nonetheless Hidan became very excited upon entering the crowded area. She was here alright. He could feel it.

He then proceeded to wander around for what seemed like hours looking for the girl, but there was no sign of her. '_What the fuck? The bitch has pink hair, how hard is it to find a chick with pink hair?' _And at that moment a large crash echoed through the room and was followed by complete and total silence. Hidan could almost hear the cricket's chirping.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." And then he heard it. Her voice. It was her voice. She was here. He had found her. '_Fuck you Kakuzu_'. He then advanced towards the source of the beautiful sound. And there she was, in all her pink-haired beauty. And she had…kicked the crap out of some old fart.

'_Hells yeah! That's my girl'_

She hadn't noticed him yet, in which he wasn't surprised. She seemed pretty focused on her little scat with the old guy. But why was she apologizing? Hidan didn't understand, she had had every right to hit him for what Hidan knew he was undoubtedly doing, so why whimper out now? When she became his wife she wouldn't have to apologize to anyone. All she would have to do was tell him, and he'd take care of everything.

"Get out NOW!" The man then howled and Hidan's pretty little angel left with her eyes to the ground. Hidan hadn't been this angry in a long time. Who gave that piece of shit the right to talk to her like that ? Nobody that's who! This guy would pay and Hidan would make sure of it. But as much as he would enjoy sacrificing that man to his lord, he knew there were more important things to be taken care of. He had found his blossom, now all he had to do was get his hands on her. So quietly, he followed her out the door.

* * *

**Review if you liked it please!**

**-Kaus-y**


	3. The Moment of Meeting

**I decided to release this chapter a little early since I've had it written for a while. I really looking for suggestions as to where the story will go at this point, because though I have a basic idea, I need some help working out the details. So here it is, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3:

He had followed her in and out of practically a hundred hotels before she finally found a place to settle down. _'Finally, I thought I'd be out here for friggin' ever' _Hidan thought, entering the hotel behind her and approaching the front desk.

"Yeah, uh I need the key to that room you just gave that girl" Hidan blurted out, staring blankly at the man as if actually expecting him to hand over the key.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that" The man replied, not scared in the least. _'He has no fucking clue'_ Hidan mused as he began to fantasize of what a great sacrifice this man would make.

"Why the fuck not?" Hidan shot back, hand unconsciously fiddling his scythe.

"It would be violating policy, do you want me to get sued?" The man retorted, an edge in his voice and an all knowing smirk on his face. _'That's it, this fuckers isn't even worth sacrificing' _and with that Hidan whipped his scythe from its comfortable position on his back and slit the man's throat for the whole lobby to see. However there were only three other people in the room, a woman, a an old man and another man, passed out drunk.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK" The female in the room to the liberty to scream her lungs out upon witnessing the death and the pasted out man quickly returned to consciousness.

"Hey! What do think you're doing. I'm a ninja you know, put the weapon d-down" The man yelled, obviously still intoxicated.

"Hn. If I didn't have better things to do, I might consider sacrificing you pieces of shit, but that would be an insult to my lord" Hidan pronounced, dodging a blow the so called 'ninja' sent his way and ramming his scythe into the man's back. "That's all you got? Seriously. I thought this would be more fun." He then turned to the old man, who was now clutching the women in an attempt to protect her.

"Stay back! I'm warning you." The man threatened, taking an explosive tag out of his pocket. '_Jeezz, these Suna people are more badass than I thought if old men are carryin' around explosives, shit'_

"Sorry Grandpa but that lady of yours is making too much noise, wouldn't want to wake my angel upstairs" Hidan proposed, raising his scythe aggressively. However the man then sprung into action and tossed the explosive full force.

BOOOM! The doorway was blown to bits.

"Well there's no way he could have survived that" The man then reassured the women still wrapped in his embrace.

"Oh Great! Now she's definitely awake. Great job you old dickhead"

"How is that-" But the man was cut off by a blade in his face and soon after his female companion joined him on the floor, slowly bleeding to death.

'_Well now that that's over'_ Hidan rushed up the stairs where he knew his angel would be waiting for him, now very much awake.

* * *

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK" Was the alarm in which Sakura awoke to and immediately her ninja senses began to kick in. For a moment she didn't even recognize her surroundings until _"oh yah, I remember know. I came to Suna for that stupid ILEY meeting and ended up giving the most powerful man in Suna a vasectomy'_ But right now that was the least of her worries. Right now she had to find out who had screamed and why?

However she never quite got that far for while in the process of putting on her skirt, an explosion racked the building and knocked her off her feet while a piece of ceiling debris smashed over her head. Now she couldn't even think strait. But even though all he haziness she managed to hear two loud thuds and footsteps hurrying up the stairs. _'Crap'_ Sakura's minds went into overdrive, thinking of what to do, but when she tried to move her legs they wouldn't budge.

Suddenly the door broke open and a massive, dusty figure made it's way in. At first Sakura couldn't see who the person was, but soon her eyes began to decipher the face. _"Oh shit, its him'_ Indeed it was him. Hidan. Of the Akatsuki, probably back for revenge and at this point in time Sakura began to especially resent the beating she had given his a few days ago. _'He's gonna kill me, oh my god he's gonna kill me'_ This was it and Sakura knew it. She was going to die here, and she would never see her friends again, much less achieve their greatness. '_Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Ino….Sasuke, plea_se _don't forget about me'_ She closed her eyes and prepared for the pain to come.

But it didn't

"What's your name?" A deep masculine voice then spoke. '_What?'_ The voice then repeated itself. "Do you have any idea how fucking far I had to come to find you, now tell me your name dammit!"

Sakura didn't know what to do. So she answered. "Sakura" She spoke quietly with the little strength she had left and then the world faded to darkness.

* * *

"Sakura huh? It suits you" Were the next words out of Hidan's mouth before he noticed that his little angel was now out cold on the cheap laminate flooring. "Holy Crap!" He screamed, now shaking her violently. "Wake the hell up you stupid bitch!" But unfortunately the Suna shinobi had been alerted of suspicious activity in the area (aka and explosion because that was all that could get them out of the club on this crazy party night), and were now closing in on Hidan from every corner.

'_Shit. Where the hell did they come from'_ but now was not the time for thinking and before another thought could pass through his head, he had already killed three shinobi and was sprinting in the direction of the gate, Sakura heaved over his shoulder. He ran for a few minutes before reaching the outer walls of the city and was confronted with one lone shinobi.

"I cannot allow you to leave the village, now release Haruno Sakura of leaf and stand down" The ninja ordered, wielding a kunai in an attack position.

"And what if I don't dipshit?"

"Suna and Konoha will not stop until you are found" was his automatic reply.

"Oh, sounds interesting, cat and mouse huh?" The ninja then attacked, but of course

considering his opponent was Hidan, he was dead before initiating a single blow. Hidan then dropped his carcass on the ground and sped out the gates, leaving the world Sakura knew all behind.

* * *

'_Fuck Yes!_' He had done it. He had really done it. He had found her and now she was his. All his. The pretty little angle hauled over his shoulder was all his. "Fuck you Kakuzu" He yelled to no one in particular, just happy that he had beat the odds and actually found her. For even with all his determination, even he had been a bit doubtful in his search. But screw doubt cause he did it, and he was no fucking Dora the explorer either! Now all he had to do was find out where to take her.

'_Maybe making such a scene wasn't such a good idea, oh whatever' _It didn't matter anyway, so what if both Suna and Konoha would be after him, it didn't matter, all he had to do was go somewhere where neither of those villages were welcome. Like…Like…mist, or waterfall, or lightning, or rain. There were plenty of places he could go. Plenty of places where he could make her happy. Because that was all he wanted, for her to be happy.

That had to be by far the strangest thing to ever run through Hidan's head. All his life he had only been worried about himself, and Jashin of course. It had always been about causing pain to others and serving his lord like the best possible disciple he could be. However now that he had found his women things would have to be different. She would be the only person in the world in which he would never cause pain. He would protect her with his life and do anything to make her happy, she was his, it was his responsibility.

However making her happy probably wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. First they'd have to get the authorities off their trail and then find a place to settle down. At this point he would normally need to find a job, but lucky for him he was already working in the Akatsuki and was receiving that annual salary. Then they could love each other, have lots of babies and live happily ever after. But in his mystic world of deluded thought Hidan seemed to be ignoring one very important factor. Sakura, and how she would feel about his little plan. _' Whatev's, it's not like she has a choice anyway'_ was how he solved that problem. Turning his attention back in front of him he soon noticed that they were nearing the outskirts of Rain. '_Perfect'_.

Rain would be the perfect place to take her. Not only were Suna and Konoha not allowed but the entire country was run by the Akatsuki, and seeing that he was a member, he would most definitely get the royal treatment.

SMACK!

A foot to the face then interrupted Hidan's train of thought. "What the-" Another foot followed. Finally, after stumbling backward in an attempt to regain his balance, Hidan recognized his attacker.

"Fuck you Kakuzu! What the hell was that for?"

"Your late, idiot" Was his instant reply.

"Late for what stitch face?"

"The annual meeting"

'_Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Good thing I showed up in Rain'_ The annual meeting was a meeting of the Akatsuki, that happened only once a year. It was a time when the members of the Akatsuki got together to talk about what progress they'd made in the their search for the nine tailed beasts. Lucky for Hidan he was in rain because absence was not taken lightly and he had completely forgotten.

It was then when Kakuzu noticed something about Hidan was off. What was it? His hair looked normal, slick as usually. His clothing looked normal, no shirt as always. But then there was the girl hanging over his shoulder. Yep… considering the girl didn't seem to be dead, that was off.

"Hidan. What's that you have?" He inquired, pointing to the blob of red and pink now currently in Hidan's arms.

"It's my women dipshit and if you touch her I'll kill you"

Woah woah woah! Back up a little, was Hidan actually _protecting_ someone. The man had to be going crazy because in all the years he had known him (which was quite a few) he had never done anything but harm anybody.

"So this is the women you were talking about" Kakuzu questioned while Hidan shifted the girl's position so that she was now laying bridal style in his arms. Kakuzu looked her up and down. She was small, very small, and young, very young. When he had thought about Hidan with any women, he had pictured her big and ugly but this girl….this little girl…was kinda…cute. Woah! Back up again, Kakuzu was a fearless missing nin and member of the infamous Akatsuki, he didn't think anything was cute. But despite his denial he could help but feel a bit of feeling towards the girl. Poor thing, she would have to put up with Hidan for the rest of her life, because Kakuzu knew that the bastard would never let her go. But who knows how things would turn out, maybe she'd run when she got the chance and make it back to Konoha, even Hidan would have a hard time reaching her there.

"Are you just gonna stand there daydreamin' all day or are we actually gonna fucking move"

Oh that poor, poor girl.

* * *

When Sakura awoke she immediately realized that she did not know where she was. Shabby curtains, cheesy tile floor, and a rickety old bed were what she found and though she remembered falling asleep in a complete dump, this wasn't particularly the complete dump she remembered falling asleep in. That was when it all hit her.

That man. Hidan. He had found her.

Then she had passed out and now who knows where she was. Using her superior sense of ninja logic she deduced that if that man had gotten a hold of her, she would be dead. So someone must have found her, and she was probably still in Suna, waiting for that stupid celebration to be over so she could go home. However, a light, pattering sound on the window pane soon proved her wrong.

'_Is that…rain?' _Ok so maybe her logic wasn't that superior, because if she was still in Suna then rain was out of the question. So slowly, Sakura got up from bed and examined the outside world. Almost instantly she recognized her surroundings. _'Oh my god. I'm in rain'_ She had never been to rain so she couldn't be for sure, but from what she could see she was pretty sure she was right. Industrial buildings and a gloomy atmosphere, this was definitely rain.

She then took the next moment to notice the state she was in. First off, she was completely and totally exhausted. Her clothes were a mess, she was covered in mud and her hair was one giant knot. Plus the shower was running. Wait a second…the shower was running? She whipped around and towards what she assumed to be the bathroom door before deducing that yes, the shower was in fact running. However unfortunately for Sakura, not a minute after this realization, the shower turned off and the footsteps could be heard behind the door.

'_Crap'_ Sakura panicked, leaping back onto the bed and feigning sleep.

Slowly, Sakura could hear the door opening and someone walk out from behind it. She was frozen. She had every right to be, not only was she in a different country, but she was in country ruled by the Akatsuki. Who knew who could be behind that door? It could be an axe murderer, or a serial killer, or worse, the leader of the Akatsuki himself. Ok, Sakura needed to calm down. Now was not the time for panicking.

The bed then sank with the weight of another. _'Now is the time for panicking!'_

A hand reached out and gently touched her face. _'Oh my god, oh my god'_ Sakura's inner was going crazy. Then, all of a sudden, Sakura felt something softly brush her lips.

'_Am I being kissed?' _Sakura then decided it would be a good idea to open her eyes, and when she did, she was met with a pair of violet orbs peering right into her own.

"What the Hell?" She screamed, smacking him hard in the face. It was this guy again, couldn't he leave her alone.

"What do you mean 'What the Hell', I'm the one who's been hit three times today. What is it, fucking hit Hidan day or something, seriously" Hidan bellowed while in the process of falling off the bed.

"It's you!" Sakura shouted once more, pointing an accusing finger and staring wide and incredulously.

"Yeah, it's me babe, you like what you see" He replied slyly, standing up to reveal an shirtless and extremely well toned chest. Sakura blushed against her will. She might be mean sometimes but she wasn't a liar, so she couldn't say she'd had much experience with men. However at the moment a more prominent thought was on her mind.

"Why haven't you killed me yet" She blurted out, hand over her mouth as soon as she realized what she had said. _'Great, if he was going to let me go he certainly won't do it now'_ she hypothetically smacked her overly large forehead. But another question then popped into her mind. "And why did kiss me?" She continued, at this point she figuring that she couldn't make things any worse.

"Hey, is that any way to greet me?" Hidan responded, ignoring her questions completely and lunging towards her in an attempt to achieve her embrace. She would have none of it and within a millisecond, she was on her feet, fists up, ready to fight.

"Tell me what you want with me now! Or…or…I'll kill you" Sakura stuttered. She knew it was a bluff since she neither had the power nor skill to defeat an immortal, but she still hoped it would work.

"Jeez, you're so fucking uptight, seriously. I'm not gonna kill you kay, that would defeat my purpose. So stop being such a bitch" He rolled his eyes and approached her incautiously.

"Then what do you want with me? Tell m-"

"Would you stop yellin', you're gonna wake the fucking neighbors if you do that in our house. Besides we're not even to base yet so you can cut your friggin' panic attack" He shot back. "If you wanna know why I toke you, it's cause Jashin told me too. That's why."

"Who's Jashin?" Sakura asked, finally lowering her fists. It seemed like she was safe for now, because if he was going to kill her, wouldn't he have done it already?

Sakura didn't receive an answer. Just a stare. A dumb, unbelieving stare. "Who's Jashin did you say? Did you just ask me who Jashin was?"

Sakura was a tad scared to answer. "Um…yes"

"Jashin is only the most cruel, evil, horribly wonderful god in the world. He was the one who chose you for me. How can you not know who he is dammit?" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately for Hidan though, this only managed to scare her and soon her tough facade had been dropped and she began to shrink before his eyes.

* * *

'_How could she not know Jashin?'_ was the thought raging through Hidan's mind at the present but soon his attention was drawn towards the kunoichi now pressed into the corner, in a attempt to escape him. He must of scared her and on the inside he felt something he had never felt before, remorse. It was a strange feeling remorse, like a slithering snake wrapping its way around his body and stealing away his breath. Normally Hidan would enjoy the pain it was causing him, but this wasn't any kind of pain he'd ever dealt with before. He was used to physical pain and this pain was definitely not physical, he even looked down on himself to check. This pain was from the inside, and even though it was Hidan's first time experiencing the feeling, he already knew that he did like it and that he would do anything to keeping in from engulfing him again.

'_Is this your sign to me Jashin'_ He thought. _'Is this what happens when she's not happy'_ And slowly he heard his answer **'Yes'**. He then reverted his awareness back towards his little angel. He racked his mind, looking for the words to say, the things to do. What did they always do in those cheesy love novels? Maybe that would work. So considering that was all he could come up with he went with it.

"Come now, into my arms and I will take you to the fucking land of happiness" Well he had to add his own little flare to it. Then, slowly and cautiously she began to move towards him. '_Yes! It's working!'_

SMACK! She darted into the bathroom.

"Ah Come on! Again with the fuckin' hitting"

* * *

**Please Review if you liked it!**

**-Kaus-y**


End file.
